


Curiosity

by silkbow



Series: Partnership [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkbow/pseuds/silkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He a Hume and she Viera, there are obviously differences that they find curious about one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

From the wood she had come, to the busy streets of Hume-filled cities and the busy, fast Hume filled life. It was logical, that Humes, with their shorter lives would act quicker and thirst to fill their years where as her kind the Viera were much slower in their practices. Adjusting to the world outside the wood was a curious, entrancing experience. Airships, hover bikes, mechanical things. Cities, buildings, the living spaces outside the Golmore Jungle. The men, women and children, the social acts and behaviors. She was curious of all the things she came to see and interact with, the workings of what she had never seen before. And they were curious of her, the tall and exotic Viera.

He was curious of her too. But the way he looked at her body was not the same as many other Hume men, who saw only certain things first and above all else. They were partners long before they were ever lovers. The partnership was what they wanted and mutual respect and trust was crucial to it. Romance, love, that could all wash away in a morning's rain. True, honest and _good_ partnership was a bond that had to endure, survive and last.

But somewhere, somewhere attraction had festered. It took a while for them to acknowledge, to indulge.

He was the first Hume she saw naked, and likely she was and would be the only Viera he saw the same way. She may have unnerved him with her scrutinizing looks at first, but he took well to her inspections as she allowed him to explore her body the same ways. It was the morning after that they soaked in the details of one another, drink still tasting on their tongue and their bodies languid in filtered morning light. Soft, gentle learning touches.

Not unlike his way of life, his way of going about things was indeed faster than she was acquainted. Viera mated slowly, almost serenely and only a few times within spans of decades for population reasons alone. He was eager, energetic. It was not always fast and to the point, he was plenty capable of taking it slow—though Hume-Slow was indeed still fast by a Viera's measure. But she did not mind, she actually quite embraced hot and heavy methods. It was just all new things to learn.

There were things about one another, the little curiosities they observed, and came to know then and through time. Some good, some bad. The way his shoulder blades moved beneath his skin and how his stomach pulled taut when he seized at climax were the things she soaked up with intrigue. He was particularly fond of her long nails, and how she was easily smitten by him massaging her ears when she would recline against him. He found out she did not like her tail played with at all, and he preferred to be on top for no other reason than her weight could otherwise be uncomfortable.

When he had a question, she would answer it. When she asked one, he would find an answer in return.


End file.
